


Depth

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, charmedsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: charmed secret santa 2019! for @cherrymizucouldn’t find the prompt i liked most so kinda wrote all three :))
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	1. Nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1: Person A and B are in a secret relationship and have to sneak around their friends because they think the other is not ready to go public with the news. 
> 
> so, kind of changed it up a bit, but hope you like!
> 
> timeline: season 1

It wasn’t that he was scared, that was the last thing Harry Greenwood would ever be when it came to his love for Macy. He would shout it from the rooftops, buy every billboard in the world, take out a section in the papers, get a segment on the news station.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Macy, no matter how small or insane he would do it in a heartbeat. He worshipped the ground she walked on, feeling like the luckiest man in the world for having the chance to have her heart. Although he was afraid that he would do something to mess this up, he made it his life mission to make her as happy as she can be. That resulted in a smile plastered on her face every day all day, her sisters and friends wondering what has her so happy all the time.

And that was the thing, they had yet to go public with their relationship. After the whole fiasco with Galvin and his silly antics of keeping her around only for his benefit, she wanted to wait until she was absolutely sure to go public.

She hadn’t known that he was absolutely sure he was in love with her. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, never attempt to break her heart, would forever worship the ground she walked on. But if she wanted to wait, he was just fine with that. As long as he was the one that held her when she slept or kissed her to make her day better, he was perfectly fine with not going public.

Well, besides not being able to hold her hand as they walked through the halls, or kiss her before they went their separate ways, or let her snuggle more into him during family movie night. Waking up earlier than necessary to orb her or himself home before either sister awaken.

They hadn’t taken their relationship to the next level yet. She had expressed, at one of their date nights, not wanting to give her body to someone else until she was absolutely sure. 

That worried him a bit, she kept saying ‘until she was absolutely sure,’ was she not ready to be in this relationship? Was he forcing her into something she wasn’t ready for? It was times like these when he gravely doubted himself. He wasn’t good enough for Macy, not now, not in his past nor future life, never was and never will be.

“Hey,” her soft voice broke through his thoughts.

“Macy, hey!” He greeted, surprised by her presence.

“Oh,” her face fell a bit “the best welcome i ever had.”

He chuckled, “smart mouth. I didn’t hear you knock, or come in for that matter.”

“Call me crazy, but I think I felt your distress. I was sitting at my desk working when this feeling of being overwhelmed and doubt started to rise inside me. The little voice in my head kept screaming your name so i came for you to comfort me,” she beamed, easing her way towards him. “But when I opened the door, your face, I knew it wasn’t me.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist when she came within arms reach. It was odd that she could experience his feelings as he went through them,  maybe this is some magical doing.

“But, you,” she finished as her arms came to rest on his elbows.

“If it was me,” which he knew it was “I am feeling way better now.”

She giggled, “oh, really? And why is that?”

“Because the most beautiful woman in the world, most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, granted, yes, that I have lived a long life,” he earned another small laugh from her. “Had just walked into my office, making anything else that isn’t her disappear.”

“Oh, please tell me more, tell me more,” she said, hands coming to interlock on his neck.

“Well, she has these gorgeous brown eyes that matches her beautiful soul, soft, warm, inviting,” described Harry as he leaned closer, his lips lingering over hers.

He could hear the light moan she tried to repress, “she sounds like a lovely girl.”

“Not girl, woman,” Harry stated, roughly pulling her lips in a kiss that was bound to leave them both breathless.

The moan she emitted only fueling his passion and deepen the kiss.

“Oh and she has this really huge head, she says it because her brain is big, but we all know the truth,” he reluctantly pulled away, making a joke.

She scoffed, moving her hand from his neck to slap his chest. Her own chest heaving, struggling to get the familiar rhythm back.

“Harry, we should talk,” she said, smile completely erased.

He tensed under her touch, her gaze as he contemplated her suggestion. This was it. It was that time she ended things because she hadn’t wanted him.

“It’s nothing like that Harry, I promise,” her smile came back, genuine as ever to reassure his daunting mind.

All he was able to get out was a nervous laugh as she pulled him towards the coach in his office. Her hand holding his tightly in her lap, like she had done countless times before.

“If you are ready,” she took a deep breath, “i think it’s time to go public with this, with us.”

Relieving his lungs from the air it held, Harry’s face lit up, “yes, I am absolutely sure!”

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder, with her free hand, for mocking her.

“There was a guy that was persistently hitting on me and my coworkers were wondering why, and I quote, “wouldn’t I climb that tree. drink that tall glass of milk.” A smug smile showing.

If she thoughtthat was going to make him jealous it hadn’t worked. “Sucks for him, I am actually done with the excessive snoring.”

He heard her suck in a breath, sounding offended as she freed her hand to cross it over her chest. She pouted, “it’s not that bad, if anything, yours is unbearable at times.”

Harry was going to let her pout for a while longer, hell, she just looked so cute when she did. He took the chance to get a full look at her, she was running late this morning and they couldn’t leave together with his early lecture. Her hair was down, framing her face, a blush blouse that complimented her skin and black slacks, looking exquisite as always.

“Macy,” he called out, cupping her face in his hands. “I have been ready to shout my love for you the minute you gave me a chance.”

They leaned in, meeting in the middle for a soft and moist, breathy and hot kiss.

She pulled back, confusion written on her face with a dash of hope, almost missable, “love?”

“Yes, Macy, I love you,” he proclaimed, unable to stop the smile that graced his face, feeling electrified finally confessing. “I have been loving you for a long time darling, with every fiber in my being, every breath I take, every minute of my thoughts are dedicated to you, Macy.”

He was so excited to describe his love for her, he wasn’t able to realize the way her smile disappeared, her eyes watered and head ducked to focus on her lap as she played with her fingers.

“Macy?”

She slowly looked up, a tear navigating its way down the round of her face, “Harry...” she breathed, struggling to find the right words.

He began to feel bad, although he was excited he should have waited to tell her that he lived, breathe, sleep, eat Macy. Just when he was about to open his mouth to let her know that it was okay if she hadn’t felt the same right now or ever, that it’s okay, he felt her lips on his again, taste the salt from her tears mixed with the matte of her lipstick.

And she kissed him like she wanted to be kiss, like no one has ever kissed her before as they shared one breath, one passionate, timeless motion.

“I love you, Harry,” she confessed in between kisses.

His heart racing, high from their admissions and her intoxicating flavor and scent.

Their foreheads resting against the others, catching their breath, “I think we should go shock the world now, starting with my sisters?”

“Milady,” he stood, bowing as he offered his hand and she gladly accepted. Lacing his arm around hers while she gripped his hand, no doubt nervous and finding comfort in coddling his arm.

“I love you,” he said one more time for good measure.

“And I you” she answered, chancing a quick peak before they shut the office door behind them.


	2. Trademark Greens And White Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Getting caught under the mistletoe
> 
> timeline: season 2

“I don’t understand why we have to decorate here if we’ve already did the manor,” chided Harry as he tossed the untangled lights down in frustration.

Mel agreed, grunting her own annoyance as she hung the wreath on the door.

“Because guys, we spend every waking moment here and barely see our art work at home,” Maggie tried reasoning.

Macy walked in the room, untangled lights in hand, “Maggie’s right, we only see the decorations at the manor for like 2 seconds, we go there eat, sleep, shower before we have to be back here.” The last thing she wanted to do was decorate a second time, but she didn’t like when everyone disagreed with Maggie.

Harry and Mel knew what she was doing, one of them always agreed with her, not wanting to make her ideas feel unsolicited. Most of her proposals were really good while the others were silly, like this one.

“See, Macy gets it!” Maggie exclaimed, smiling brightly. “We need to stay in a holly jolly mood if we want Santa to bring us gifts.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Maggie, Santa—“

“Is not going to come if you two continue to be descendants of the grinch.” Macy interrupted before Harry found himself in the dog house with Maggie.

Mel entered the room, no one knowing she left, holding a box, “checked the rest of the bunker and found a box of things that could pass as Christmas decor.”

“Mel, we have no idea what that stuff is,” cautioned Harry. “That could be a box of cursed items or something that could be even more dangerous.”

“Seeing as she is still standing here Har, I doubt it’s something dangerous or cursed,” Maggie interjected, looking through the box.

Macy looked towards Harry, shrugging her shoulders in apology. He returned the warm smile she offered him before coming to examine the items in the box too.

“There are two more of these in the back, if you guys want to go get them,” suggested Mel.

“Of course,” Macy smiled, running her hand down Harry’s arm.

They walked in the back, into a room that they have yet to explore. It had taken a while before they found the boxes Mel were talking about.

“Sorry about this, I know how much the decoration part of Christmas is a pain, but if you look on the bright side it makes everyone more jolly,” tried Macy as they walked down the hall.

“I get what you’re trying to do, i appreciate the effort, but it’s the taking down of the decorations that’s the real pain,” Harry joked.

Before they enter the room, Macy stops in the doorway and Harry gives her a questioning look as he stopped too.

“Harry are you doing okay? I know Christmas is hard for you and it’s nothing like it was before your son...” she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

He gave a warm smile, “it’s tough, wanting to know how everything would have turned out if I was able to say him, but I couldn’t and I have accepted that. This is my family now, you are my family, it’s different from a lot of families, but there is no where else I would rather be.”

Macy could feel the tear sting her eyes at the honesty, the deep meaning behind his words. She had wanted to make Christmas better this time around, not only had Mel and Maggie lost their mom, but they had recently lost their friends and hometown. Harry was just as sad and heartbroken, trying to find love in a family of his own making.

Macy stutters as she looks into his sincere green eyes, trying to come up with something to say, when she hears Maggie burst out in a fit of giggles. She turns to look at her and sees Maggie whisper something to a confused looking Mel, who in turn looks up a little in their direction and starts to laugh as well.

“Care to share?” Macy asks, not like being the butt of the joke.

Maggie wiggles her eyebrows, suggestively, and points up. She steels, knowing exactly what was hanging above her during this Christmas season. They both look up and sure enough, they are standing directly under a sprig of trademark green leaves and white berries.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Macy drags, not wanting to look at the man who was staring at her.

Maggie beamed, singing, “it’s traditiooon.”

“No,” Macy said firmly, walking into the room.

Maggie pouted, “help me out here Mel.”

“I’m just going to finish wrapping these lights around the tree, by myself, apparently,” answered Mel, not wanting to get involved.

Harry walked into the room, sitting his box next to Macy’s, “nice to know that the mere idea of kissing me is just oh so revolting.”

“It’s not that Harry, I swe—“

“Then what is it?” Maggie asked, cutting her off.

“It’s,” she paused, trying to find an excuse. In reality, she had been dreaming about kissing him for months now, wanting to know if his lips were as soft as she imagined, wondering if it’ll be passionate, if he was a good kisser. “It’s..”

“Yeah, you said that already,” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Oh fine,” grunted Macy.

Before Harry has the time to process what was happening, Macy fingers gathered the material in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, capturing Harry’s lips with her own. She pulled back after a moment of him not moving, but the way he looked at her when his eyes opened prompted Macy to pull him back in.

Harry’s stubble tickling her soft cheek as she held his neck firmly, like she was trying to keep him from escaping. Cheek heating as his tongue pushed past her teeth to the moist spot within.

His lips weren’t like she imagined, they were chapped and peeling, but that only made this rough kiss the more better. Her heart racing in her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers digging into her side.

She was so wrapped up in his intoxicating scent, intoxicating taste of berries and tea that she almost missed the snapping sounds in the background and the flashes of light that followed.

“Maggie,” she growled, seeing her youngest sister stumble trying to hide her phone. “Are you—“ she yelped when Harry pulled her back into him.

Her body went numb, limping under Harry’s touch and she gripped his hair for stability, but that had awaken something inside him. If warm summer rain had a feeling, it was this. If it was possible to experience every delicious flavor, it would be this.

“Okay guys, ew,” Maggie expressed her disgust, pulling a box from beside them.

“Yeah, seriously get a room! So sensual,” rasped Mel as she finished wrapping the lights around the tree.

They pulled apart, laughing at her sisters as Macy swiped at the bottom of her lip. She was dizzy and thankfully Harry hadn’t let her go just yet. Blushing when they made eye contact again, realizing something that neither had wanted to admit, admiring the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we all love a happy ending, right?


	3. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Person B meeting Person A under different circumstances.
> 
> timeline: somewhere in another universe

The people surrounding Harry on the subway platform must have believed he was about to snap and lose his mind. With a huge smile plastered on his face, Harry stepped onto the still train humming an unidentified tune. He settled in an empty seat next to an elderly couple who seemed to be with their grandchild.

“Oh, here you go,” he chirped, handing the young girl the doll that landed on the floor.

“Thank you, young man,” the husband said, his voice was low and raspy.

“You seem like a fine young man, very chipper,” advised the woman.

“Well ma’am, I am,” Harry responded. “I just made partner at my firm and I have been invited to the Mayor's luncheon,” he added.

The coupled nodded giving Harry congratulatory handshakes in which he happily accepted. Harry began to talk more about his life to the couple who proudly shared their love story with the random man until the train came to a halt.

“Well this is our stop,” the elderly lady informed Harry, standing when the train came to a complete stop.

“I still have a ride ahead of me,” offered Harry, not knowing why he decided to share that information.

The couple told their grandchild to wave goodbye to the nice man. Smiling Harry waved back eagerly until the young girl was no longer in sight.

“I don’t think this day can get any better,” he mumbled to himself leaning back in his seat. Harry's eyes widen at the woman that walked through the doors, he watched tuck something into her purse while moving toward the newly abandoned seat next to him.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the woman open a book, getting a whiff of her perfume as she moved to sit more comfortably in the seat. Her long, ebony-hued coils covering most her face from his view, her lips painted a light red that pairing well with two small gold hoops and flowing earrings. Her skin was a golden color, much like the mellow-brown that bathed the forest. She smelled of warm vanilla, her intoxicating smell giving him a sense of peace in which induced him to read a book of his own whilst sitting in nature.

“Hi,” the woman chuckled at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Harry stammered, “what book are you reading?”  
“Recursions,” she answered, her lips turning into a smile.

“Oh, what’s it about?” asked Harry.

“About a mysterious affliction that drives its victims mad with memories of a life they never lived, but that’s all I can tell you because you should read it yourself,” she challenged.

He laughed reaching out his hand, “Harry.”

“Macy,” she smiled.

She melts his wall when she shared the most captivating smile, her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled at him. His heart twinged a little when she turned her head back to her book, tapping his leg he tried to think of something to say to her. His brain going completely blank after she smiled at him.

Deciding not to bother her, Harry reached for his phone to respond to the emails that began piling in his inbox. His fingers typed away for the past 20 minutes as he kept reminding himself he needed to move closer to his office. The only thing Harry liked about living far away was riding the train and meeting new faces daily, he even made friends with a few regulars that would ride at the same time as him on most days. Pressing the send button Harry could feel a weight slowly growing on his shoulder, and his nostrils were immediately filled with the smell of her long coils.

Harry leaned forward to get a better view of the woman’s face and noticed her eyes were closed, he smiled to himself as he tucked his phone away not wanting to move anymore. When the train jerked Harry instinctively reached a hand forward to keep the sleeping woman from falling over. He began to hum his familiar tune as the train came to a stop at his destination, watching new people board and some leave Harry wondered if he should wake the woman.

The train slowly left the station and Harry decided to let the woman continue to sleep on his shoulder. Maybe he was being selfish for not waking her, but she reminded him of peace and calmness that he wasn’t ready to let go just yet. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see the book she was holding sliding down from her loosening grip and he reached his arm out to pull it back. His hand grazed her purse, the maroon bag soft to the touch; he noticed how the color was a shade off from the silk blouse she wore under her long coat. Her black pants matching her jacket shade perfectly and he wondered if that is how she dressed daily.

“We have arrived at the end of the tracks,” a voice came over the speaker.

Slowly, Harry tapped the sleeping woman’s arm in an attempt to wake her, he heard her groan as she lifted her head from his shoulder. He could feel his shoulder cooling as she lifted her head and wished they could have stayed that way just a little longer.  
“Oh!” Macy yelped, “I’m so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.”

“That’s quite all right,” waving his hand.

Macy standing caused Harry to exit his trance from her smile and stand too as the began to walk off the train together.

“Is this your stop?” he asked switching his briefcase to put the other glove on his hand.

“Yes,” Macy exclaimed. “Is it yours?”

“Well, it is today,” Harry joked watching the woman’s jaw drop. “It’s quite alright, really nothing exciting to get back to at home anyways.”

Being with this woman made Harry realized he was missing something very important in his life, a reason to come straight home.

“Walk you home?” asked Harry innocently.

“You’re not like a stalker or anything, right?” Macy questioned, her smirk turning into a smile watching Harry look offended.

Harry gasped dramatically holding his chest, “how dare you? I am no such thing.”

“Well you never know,” she choked out laughing at his silly antics.

Harry swears her laugh is music to his ears, it was the most beautiful thing he’s heard in years. He told himself if she let him walk her home he would make sure to hear her laugh the entire walk.

Macy tucked her long coils behind her ear and gave a full toothed smile. “I would really like it if you walked me,” she flirted shamelessly.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, this woman was breathtaking and she knew it. He held his hand in a gesture of ‘after you’.

Giggling at the man, Macy began walking towards the exit of the platform. “I only live a few blocks away,” she informed Harry.

“When you say a few?” he dragged the words. “Because I’m already tired, that huge head wore me out,” grinned Harry watching the woman roll her eyes and start laughing.

“You know what?” Macy laughed punching his arm.

Harry kept his promise and made sure he would make her laugh no matter what. The walk to her house seems too quick for him, even though they walked slower than the other pedestrians. Seeing Macy pull her arms closed around her, he tried not to be selfish and keep her in the cold any longer and walked a little faster, but she stayed at the same speed. He smiled knowing that she wanted to walk this slow on purpose.

They rounded a corner with a big house and Macy stopped in front of the pathway looking down at her shoes.

“Is this you?” he asked surprised.

“Sadly, yes, I appreciated you walking me here though and I’m so sorry for making you miss your exit,” she apologized.

“No, it is okay Macy, don’t worry about it. I have enjoyed my time,” reassured Harry.

She lifted her eyes to his and could see the sincerity in them, she gave him a heartwarming, thankful smile in return. The pair stood there, silent looking into the other's eyes until a voice pulled them away.

“Oh Mace!” the voice called out, “Mel was just looking for you. Ooh, who is this?”

“This is Harry, Harry this is my younger sister Maggie,” Macy introduced watching them shake hands.

“Well, I was just taking the trash out,” Maggie sang leaving the pair.

Macy laughed, “sorry about her, and yes she’s always like that.”

“She seems like a delight,” Harry admitted, watching two people peek through the curtains in the window. “And that must be, uh, Mel was it?” he asked seeing the new girl.

Turning her head Macy seen both her sister run from the window, letting out a loud chuckle she turned back to him, “yes, that would be Mel, my other sister.”

“I would love to meet her sometimes,” hinted Harry, he could feel his face warm but already knowing the cold weather already turned it a light red.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Macy stated, biting her lip.

“Okay, well, I should get going and you should get inside and warm up,” Harry said disappointed he had to leave already.

“Yeah, okay, well thanks for walking me,” she smiled, but not like before, it was sad.

She turned and started walking towards her door as Harry started the walk back to the Metro.

“Oh wait,” he heard Macy call out.

She walked back towards him and he met her halfway, “you can’t call me if you don’t have my number.”

“Thought you gave it to me already,” Harry joked and smiled hearing her laugh.

She revealed her phone and punched in the numbers as Harry spoke them to her. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached to grab it ready to program her number.

“How about breakfast tomorrow?” he asked nervously.

“Hm,” Macy hummed drawing out her answer. “Sounds good to me,” she laughed.

Harry let out a nervous laugh of his own, “okay good, see you tomorrow Macy.”

“Yeah, see you,” she smiled as she watched him turn and walk away. Turning to go in her house, she could see her sisters back in the window smiling knowingly, she shook her head preparing herself for their antics for when she walked inside the house.

She could hear Maggie squealing from outside the door, smiling she entered the house and was greeted by two happy sisters.

“Dating again?” Mel treaded lightly.

Macy chuckled hanging her coat, “I wouldn’t call it dating, just exploring an interest that someone may have in me.”

“Same difference,” the middle sister rolled her eyes laughing.

“Where did you guys meet? How did he end up walking you home? Does he live close? Are you going out? I saw you give him your number.” Maggie shot out pulling her oldest sister towards the family room.

Macy and Mel shared a look as they followed the youngest sister. Mel offered drinks and Macy promised not to start until she was back.

“Ugh she’s taking forever,” Maggie grumbled going to the kitchen until she seen Mel come into view balancing three mugs on a tray.

Mel happily passed the hot drinks around, plopping down on the sofa all ears for the story. Macy took a sip of her beverage, peering over the rim of her mug to find her sisters anxiously awaiting.

“I kind of fell asleep on his shoulder the ride over here,” her voice high from embarrassment.

Maggie chided, “epic love story already.”

The two older sisters shook their heads at Maggie as she continued to sprout stories about famous people who met while using the other as a bed. Staring at her until she apologized and gave the floor back to Macy.

“In my defense, I was only able to get like two hours of sleep last night. I had been dozing off all day while at work, do it was kind of inevitable. Anyways, he let me sleep until the end of the route, which is kind of weird since he didn’t know where my stop was.

He wakes me up to tell me we reached the station and I apologized for my behavior, but he didn’t accept, kind of sweet, right? Then he offers to walk me home, saying he had already missed his stop and he had no rush to get back.”

“He missed his stop for you? If that’s not a man smitten over you, then I don’t know what is.” Chattered Maggie dramatically.

Mel nodded agreeing with her younger sister, “yeah Mace that was really sweet, I do however find it creepy that he didn’t wake you. What if you had missed your stop?”

“Then they would’ve rode back down the line together,” Maggie commented, waving her hand for Macy to continue.

“Well, I accepted, as you can see. We walked slow, like really slow, he made me laugh the entire walk. He was really sweet and funny, plus he’s British.” Divulged Macy, still smiling thinking about the man.

“British?” Questioned Maggie.

“Didn’t know you liked that,” Mel hummed finishing her coffee.

Macy laughed, “it’s more the accent, but they are known to be quite warm and friendly.”

“Quite?” Both sisters asked laughing.

She rolled her eyes, finishing the story, “he asked me to breakfast in the morning, so, I gave him my number to inform me where and when.”

“Wow! Breakfast already,” judged Mel.

Maggie waved her off, “Oh don’t listen to her, what are you going to wear?”

“I don’t know yet,” she laughed, leave it to her sister to already be planning her outfit.

“What about that yellow dress, you know, with the straps?” Maggie spoke with animations.

“It’s freezing out there Mags,” Mel disagreed.

Macy nodded, “she’s right, I am not wearing that, plus it’s a summer dress.”

Together the sisters constructed an appropriate outfit for Macy’s breakfast date the following morning. After three coffee refills and various conversations later they separated to their own rooms, ready for bed.

A loud buzzing woke Macy from her sleep, blindly reaching behind her and patting the bedside table until her hand landed on the cold flat device.

“Hello?” She answered groggily, repeating the question again when no one answered.

“Macy! Sorry did I wake you?” The voice finally asked surprised.

“Yes, who is this?” Mumbled Macy into the phone.

“It’s Harry,” he laughed. “Maybe I should have texted instead. I just wanted to give you the details for tomorrow and hadn’t realized how late it was,” Harry apologized.

Macy chuckled, “it’s okay, but a text would have done just fine.”

“Ah duly noted,” he responded listing the time and place, promising he would text it too.

The call ended and Macy rolled back over, a huge smile plastered on her face as she drifted to sleep, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, i have to explain this fic a little. it was written a while ago and i struggled with posting this because for me it's old, but it's new to you all. i felt kind of bad posting this, but it was likely going to just be sitting on my drive imprisoned. the original idea was for the sisters to be literal angel while Harry was a demon and they found out the hard way, like real hard way lol. hope this is at least a tad bit enjoyable?


End file.
